


New Hope

by MelodyOfMyHeart



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOfMyHeart/pseuds/MelodyOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Raimu! Raaaaaimu! Where are you?” Fuma called desperately, fisting the dog leash and looking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a pointless and veeery short thing but I felt like sharing it so... here you are :3

 

“Raimu! Raaaaaimu! Where are you?” Fuma called desperately, fisting the dog leash and looking around. “Raaaaimuuuuuu!” The 8-year-old boy called again in a slightly whiny voice, still searching his surroundings for any sign of his dog.

Why had this to happen today?! He couldn't return home without Raimu. Not today, now that he was finally allowed to walk Raimu on his own.

But of course just today he had to cross ways with a cat the moment he had taken Raimu off the lead and the little ball of fur had gone crazy.

Fuma bit his lip, fearing that something could have happened to Raimu. At least he was in the middle of a park and the road was far away, he comforted himself.

“Come back! Raimu!” he called again.

“Are you searching for someone?” Fuma heard a kind voice behind him. When he turned around he spotted a boy, probably about his age or maybe a little older, with fluffy black hair. Fuma nodded hesitantly, asking: “Have you seen my little dog? He ran away.”

The other boy shook his head but smiled and laid his hand on Fuma's shoulder. “Don't worry okay? I'll help you search for him. I'm Kento by the way.”

Fuma smiled a little, being thankful that someone was helping him. “I'm Fuma.”

“Okay Fuma, how does your dog look like?”

Fuma told him and Kento frowned slightly, then took Fuma's hand and pulled him along. “I'm sure we'll find him. He can't be that far. Let's just search!”

Kento's motivation made Fuma feel optimistic and confident and he followed Kento, calling Raimu's name again, but feeling less hopeless and desperate.

Together they would find him.

He was sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2193480)


End file.
